A Really Long Story
by Dolly-Doll-Face
Summary: You've seen stories of magical worlds, wicked witches, swashbuckling pirates, and dashing princes. But you've never seen a tale quite like this one. So grab a seat and make sure you're comfortable, because this is a really long story. AU
1. Prologue

**The A/N is at the end and is IMPORTATE!**

**I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The King's court eyed the smirking thief before them with distrustful gaze; this didn't phase the emerald-eyed teen in the slightest, "The king wishes to speak to you captain." The pompous adviser announced.

The silver crown on the Kings head seemed to grow heavier as it often felt when he was addressed as such, but he ignored the weight and returned to the matter at hand,

"Captain Artemis Kirkland?"

The young woman smirked widely and removed her exorbitant hat, releasing a head of messy blond hair that was tied onto a low ponytail and she bowed, "The one and only your majesty, what can I do for you?" The young king raised a brow at the cocky arrogance of such a young woman, though Matthew himself was still younger than the captain before him.

"As you are well aware, twelve years ago my father was killed and my brother kidnapped. Since my navy seems to be incapable of finding him I wish to hire you to return my brother to me." The once meek Prince spoke with authority as he presented his order. The Pirate raised her thick brows in mild amusement, "and what's in it for me?" The King waved his hand and a servant bearing a large, but still manageable chest; lifted the lid to reveal hundreds of thousands of gleaming gold pieces and many colorful sparkling jewels, "You will receive this and more, also my navy will not be allowed to touch you. Granted that you don't return empty handed." Two greedy emeralds took in the almost glowing chest of goods, "Alright your highness, we have a deal. But I must ask, how do I know if I've found him?" The King stood up from his throne and walked over to the pirate, much to the unease of this guards and placed his hands inside his coat. The captain watched with curiosity as her king pulled out a baby blue sapphire and handed it to her,

"You'll know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hello Audience!**

**WAIT! This is _muy importante_ so please, _please, _keep reading this! Also I'll give a full-fledged summary if you do! ^-^ I want you to read this story with an open mind, because I've taken some liberties as a creative writer and went a little bit _crazy_. (P.S. it was awesome!) So mostly this Author's note is to warn the reader of things to come, so that you can say, "hey this isn't what I was looking for." and get out while you still can, or say "hey, this sounds pretty interesting, I'll give it a try." Whatever floats your boat (or sinks it) however I would very much like it if you stuck with the latter and read this story.**

**(Did I mention I don't own Hetalia?)**

**What to expect!**

**Okay down to brass tacks! I've played around a bit with the whole "gender-bender" thing and before you freak out! I'm not referring to the Nyotalia characters. Oh non, non, non~! I have taken the liberty of creating my own character! (Sort of.) Ladies and gentleman, I give to you**

**Artemis Kirkland!**

***crickets***

**Oh come on guys! I know you're probably getting ready to leave, but don't! As you know this is a USUK fiction and I wanted to have one of them as a girl, BUT I didn't want to use the Nyotalia characters because, they're basically different characters and part of the reason why I love this pairing so much is because how America and England's personalities play out in stories when in a romantic relationship. So I just didn't have the heart to make my precious Artie or Alfie disappear! (I'm such a fan-girl.) **

**Also if it's any consolation, when I was writing Artemis' lines, I wrote them as Arthur first. Then just changed the "Arthur"s to "Artemis"s and the "he"s to "she"s.**

**(A lot of this is just kinda "Blah, blah, blah" so you can skip to the Couples section or you can simply skip to the next chapter if you so choose. This is my development of the character, the important stuff for this section has been address.)**

**Originally I had developed the story with them both as guys, but then I thought it would be fun if I simply gave one of them a pair of boobs instead!So I played around with Alfred being a girl, named "Alphaba" so I could keep the nick-name "Alfie". However I ran into a _huge_ problem. I was already to far gone in creating my story, that suddenly changing Alfred's gender would in turn, have me starting from square one and I had finally figured everything out! With my whole story basically revolving around Alfred being male, I decided to play around with Arthur being the girl instead. It was love at first sketch. I mean England kind of already acts like a woman anyway (Sorry Iggs, I still love you!) So simply giving Pirate!England the female body was a snap! it was so much fun to play out my story with a sassy and tsundere pirate captain, so having Arthur as a girl was really just the icing on the cake. XD However I slammed into another huge block, what was I going to name her? I went out of my way to keep her and Arthur the same in every possible way I could, so I couldn't butcher her name! So after long thought that came up with nothing, I did what I do best. I drew! I sketched out a picture of how I pictured this female Arthur (I call her that to avoid getting confused with fem!England who is Alice Kirkland) So after some sketching, some scanning, and finally some web coloring, I uploaded my masterpiece to deviant art (the link is art/Female-Arthur-324375364 if you want to check it out) and asked them to name her. Bless Chekkumeto's heart, because she saved me! She presented the name "Artemis" so I could even keep the nickname "Artie"! In that moment heaven shined down upon me and brought a jack hammer so I could officially break down that wall that kept me from writing. Angels sang in a miraculous chorus as I broke through the berlin-like wall and plunged back into my story with a newfound vigor. Needless to say it was a pretty awesome moment. (Kesesesese!) Also I'm having the setting be in my very own world (Because I can! TeeHee!) Called Avalon, which actually was (in Arthurian legend) the place to which King Arthur was conveyed after death. (Dude, I laughed when I found that out, so ironic!)**

**Couples!**

**All right now I shall introduce the pairings in the story, so that if you are not fond of a specific shipping, you've been warned.**

**Okay we've got *USUK* and also *UKUS*. Maybe, but I figure if any England is going to be seme it's going to be a pirate England, because he's (she's) so bad $$! Now I don't really plan on having any lemons in this story, unless of course I get a beta that wants to put a good one together for you. Other than that, it's not happening. (I'd like a beta anyways, just an fyi.)**

**The next one is *PruHun*. One of my favorite pairings, they're just so much fun! Their relationship really won't be super important to the story, so you'll see some PruHun moments here and there, but they're not the focus.**

**Next is *Canada/Ukraine* Sadly, this heart-wrenchingly adorable pair doesn't have a fan name. I'm thinking *Canaine* (_kinda_ sound like Canon LOL!) I am very aware that PruCan and Franada are very big pairings, but I just don't like them that much. I won't refuse a good USUK story over it and I certainly don't hate them, but they're not my favorite. (I'm a picky shipper) While this couple is very cute, they're kind of...boring. So their relationship isn't mentioned until the very end. Speaking of Matthew, there will be some OOC-ness from him. I adore and want to cuddle little soft-spoken Mattie, but in his role he'll be a little more firm and assertive. However you will see glimpses of soft-spoken Matthew every now and again.**

**Some one-sided *AmeBel* It is a one sided on Belarus' end, because ((SPOILER)) A.) She is the villain in my story, and B.) America feels quite a bit of contempt by being "imprisoned" be her. (A totally legit reason.)**

**And lastly there will be some hinted *DenNor* The Characters are flat, so their relationship will be mentioned, but that's it. Also I didn't do any gender-bending there. They're still the same hilariously dysfunctional couple.**

**On an ending couple note I would like to point out that there will defiantly be some Bad-Touch-Trio-ness. so prepare your vital regions! XD Also a bit of Awesome-Trio-ness is there too, (those three are like my favorite characters.)**

**Ready to Begin?**

**I sure hope so, because this wild tale is ready to bring you into the world of AVALON!**


	2. How it all Began

**I own Hetalia NOT!**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Queen.

Loved and admired by all that knew her, she and her husband led the Kingdom with grace and love. However, the peace was not to last, for the King's beloved wife was declared barren.

Forlorn, the Queen sought out for something to heal her womb. One of the most famed Knights, Sadik Adnan, stepped forward, hearing rumors of certain magic being that is said to grant wishes to the selfless. The Queen hastily agreed to allow him on this quest and sent him on his way.

Into the enchanted forest the knight traveled, he searched and searched the thick woods until he finally came across the guardian of the forest, a beguiling young man with bewitching violet eyes, fair skin and ivory hair. He told the Imp of the kingdoms woes and implored him to assist his Queen.

Pleased with his humility and the virtue of the request, the Imp extended his hand and gave the knight a single golden flower and told him that if he planted this flower, the Queen would bear children to inherit the throne. He agreed to the deed and took the flower gratefully before journeying back.

Overjoyed was the Kingdom when months later the queen gave birth to not one, but two sons, both of then with hair more golden then all petals of that magic flower.

This glorious news spread quickly, even into the depths of the forest and whispered into the ear of a dark enchantress.

"A barren Queen giving birth? Ha! I think not, only magic could have cured a withered womb." Her midnight eyes scanned the dark clearing where her minions were scattered about. "Who stooped so low as to assist a mortal without payment?" To answer her question, a single golden petal was produced, "figures, my own brother would have something to do with this." She sneered, "I suppose he's left it to me to collect the toll? So be it. Anything my brother has hand in always comes with perks."

With an evil smirk she vanished in a cloud of ebony smoke.

***.+*.+*+.*+.***

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the city was buzzing with excited chatter and music. Today was the fifth anniversary of the miraculous birth of the twin Prince's and the entire kingdom was busy preparing for the celebration. Inside the kingdom, the enchantress made a demand for a living sacrifice before the King and Queen. This sacrifice, she explained, was to be turned over to her as payment for healing the queen's womb. They denied her request and she left.

During the celebration of the twin's fifth birthday, the enchantress appeared again inside the castles grand ballroom. Upon her arrival she demanded her sacrifice a second time and now in front of the kingdom. Outraged, the King refused again and ordered his guards to kill her, but she vanished before the knights could lay a finger on her.

When the sun had hid away and the night cloaked the land, she returned. However this time she visited the King alone. She presented her request a third time and received an infuriated demand to leave the Kingdom and never return.

"When Justice is refused thrice

The sacrifice must be made twice."

With those words, she disappeared.

***.+*.+*+.*+.***

The King nervously paced the hall, it had been three days since her last visit and her sudden dissaperence unnerved the man to no end. Who was that woman? Why did she want a sacrifice? And what did those accursed words mean?

The Questions continued to plague his mind, with a never ceasing torment. He shivered, when did it get so cold? A chilling breeze swept the hall, putting out the candles with its icy breath.

His eyes attempted to seek the cause of the disturbance in the hall, but it was useless, the only thing that greeted his eyes was darkness. As quickly as the torches went out, they relight with a haunting blue flame, giving the hall an eerie glow. A cloaked figure now stood before him. It slowly lifted their hand and pulled back the hood. Long fair hair spilled from the shoulders down and midnight eyes glowed threateningly as she stared him down, pinning him to where he stood.

_It's the woman from before! _

The kings violet eyes widened at the realization and the witch smirked, "I'm taking my payment." With a flick of her wrist the king's flesh ripped at the torso and crimson blood began to stain his once white night garments. A loud and strangled cry echoed off the marble walls as the pain threw her victim to the floor. The seeping blood felt hot against his quickly chilling skin, he clutched the wound with a futile effort and began coughing violently, splattering the walls and floor with scarlet.

"Father!"

Both persons turned to see a little boy in a white tunic bounding towards the scene at an unheard of pace. In the blink of an eye he was beside the dying King, "Father, what happened?" The boy, whimpered, his little body quivering with the stress of such a gruesome sight, "A-Alfred." The boy's gargled name was all the man could mutter before his body went limp.

There was silence.

Alfred turned to the enchantress, "you did this." He growled as best a five year old could. Natalia simply examined the boy before her. His hair was as golden as the petal she had received, another phenomenon compared to parents black tresses, and his skin wasn't the caramel tone of his parent either, it was fairer than the Royals. However his eyes, there was no mistaking, he had the queen's shockingly blue eyes. But this is not what impressed the woman so. No, it was the power and magic that rolled off the boy in waves and only increased as he fixed a cerulean glare on her. He was small, but no doubt that would soon change.

_He'll do nicely. _

With her decision made, she stepped forward and covered the boy's eyes, before he could pull away she uttered a series of foreign words that blurred the Prince's vision and caused him to fall into unconsciousness.

The Queen and her other son made it down the hall just in time to see the strange woman from the celebration scoop up a sleeping Alfred with one arm. She looked up and caught sight of the intruders she gave a dramatic wave of her coat, transforming into a flock of ravens and flying into the air in all directions. Both the Imp and the Prince, gone without a trace.

*.+*.+*+.*+.*

Dark clouds hung low and a solitary violin played a mellow melody as the mourning kingdom gathered around in the ocean. One by one the people threw flowers on the waters surface to mourn the loss of their new prince and beloved King. The now widowed Queen stood at the waters edge, encased in a black cloak. Her face was stricken and dark circles surrounded her blue eyes and her normally healthy tan skin took on a pasty hue. She looked world-weary and like a flower in a drought she wilted under the pressure. She held a damp handkerchief in one hand and with the other she held the hand of her second son.

Little Matthew no older than five, looked up at his mother and asked innocently, "mommy why is everyone so sad?" Flinching slightly the Queen patted her sons golden hair gently, "because daddy is gone sweetheart and he won't be coming back." The boy's eyes grew wide and then he looked around, "but where's Alfie?"

Kneeling down to her son she held his tiny hands in her own and looked at them, "Alfred has gone too and I fear he will not return either." Once again the Queen began to break down into quiet sobs, but this time Matthew reached up to wipe his mothers tears. He held her face with his chubby hands and with an innocent smile he spoke, "Don't worry mommy, daddy might be gone, but Alfie will come back!" The Queen watched her son in astonishment, "B-but, how do you know?" To this question her small son only smiled wider, his amethyst eyes sparkled, his father's eyes sparkled.

"Cause Alfie is the hero and he won't let any bad guys stop him from coming home!"

For the first time in months, the Queen felt hope as she saw the spark of a child's magic and she smiled, "Yes, you're right Matthew." Looking back the horizon she saw the setting sun finally break through the dense clouds, painting the sky in brilliant colors. Clinging to her new found strength she stood, holding her son close, "he'll definitely come back."

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: I recomend reading the part with the Queen and Matthew while playing "You Raise Me Up" by Celtic Women. Do it, I dare you.**

**OHMIGOSH FINALLY! I cannot even begin to tell you how long this friggin' chapter was sitting on my desktop, I just couldn't get the story to appear on the screen, but I did it! * Happy Dance! * Oh, I should also metion that not all my chapters will be named after the first few words in the chapter. It's just kinda worked out that way so far.**

**For anyone that is curious, the Queen is Native America; the guardian is Ivan or Russia; the random knight guy is Turkey; and if you haven't figured out whom the evil witch is, you aren't familiar with the human names, or didn't read my greeting letter! But that is Belarus.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**


	3. The Pub By The Docks

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pub by the docks was an interesting place, while the rest of the town was quite quaint the pub was...well not. The place was often unnecessarily loud, had drunken fights break out more often than not, and was usually accompanied by sea weary sailors and pirates. So the current chaos was normal but was suddenly broken by the piercing sound of a gunshot. When the bar's population faced the gun toter they were stunned further into silence at the hand that held the smoking pistol.

"Alright ya scalawags where in this goddess forsaken pub can I find Kaoru?"

The sailors looked at one another in shock because while they were afraid to provoke the most feared pirate in the North, namely the merciless Artemis Kirkland, they had no clue to who this "Kaoru" was.

"Must you always make such a loud entrance?" The voice that spoke up was accompanied by a rather thick Northern accent that belonged to the dark haired man that stepped calmly forward to address the trigger happy pirate.

"There ye are, old chap, now I've got some business to discuss with you." The emerald-eyed Pirate almost chirped as her pistol was put away smoothly.

***.+*.+*+.*+.***

"So you need ship repairs and new crew, what for may I ask?" Kaoru asked her after she had presented her demand, "because my boat is damaged and my crew worn out." Artemis explained lazily while taking another swig of the rum in her iron cup. The man still didn't comply and opted to raise a thick brow at his friend's elusive behavior instead. Seeing this Artemis sat up from her slouch and leaned closer to her companion, "The King hired me."

This perked Kaoru's interest and he leaned in as well, "and what does his highness want _you_ to do? Take out some more Easterners?" The pirate smirked and she pulled from her pocket a baby blue sapphire the size of a plump raspberry and skidded it across the table for her friend to examine, "turns out the blue bloods will pay a pretty penny for their nicked prince."

The smirk on the captain's face never died and rather grew when her counterpart's slanted eyes widened revealing dark chestnut irises, "The King wants you to find _him_? Old friend you are looking for a dead man, the prince has been missing for twelve years! Not even the royal navy could track him! It's like he vanished into thin air." Kaoru swirled his drink around; pondering the event of abducted the prince and the failed three-year search for him.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong mate, it's not that the perpetrator has disappeared, but rather that the navy hasn't been looking in the right places." Artemis explained cockily causing her friend to give a weary sigh, "and you know where this "right place" is?" He picked up his forgotten drink and lifting it to his lips. To his sarcastic comment Artemis calmly retorted, "I know someone who might."

Again Kaoru sighed and took a long drink of ale before responding, "Artemis this is a suicide mission! Do you realize how hard it is to find a suicidal crew? You'll probably never find the boy and even if you do manage to find him, how exactly do you plan on stealing him back?" The words of caution where lost to the young pirate captain, she'd done suicide missions plenty of times, how different could this one possibly be?

"The beauty of nicking is to not know until faced with the situation."

Giving up, Kaoru tossed the sapphire back to the scarlet clad woman, who caught it with ease and slipped it back into her pocket. "Honestly my friend, you're completely mad, it's a wonder to me why you're even still alive." Laughter danced in the Artemis' eyes, giving them a mysterious glow, "there are perks to everything mate, being mad just happens to save my skin." Kaoru smiled and shook his head, "I'll drink to that!" The mugs collided with a loud clunk and the splash of escaped alcohol as it hit the scarred wood of the table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there! Yes I have included dear old Hong Kong to this tale. England raised Hong Kong, so I figure he would be his-or in this case, her right hand man.**

**Nicked**: A British slang term for "stolen"


	4. An Island for a Prison

**Okay first things first I- What? No! Why on earth would someone think I own Hetalia? Whatever dude! **

**Okay now the back to what I was saying before. I checked the traffic graph on this story and HOLY CRAPOLA! I have people from all over the world reading this! Of course there are people aplenty from my home in the US of A, but I've got people from all over Europe and Asia! *Wipes tears of joy* you guys are so awesome and you make me feel awesome too. :')**

**A shout out to Ali who reviewed my story TWICE! (Thank you love!)**

**And Warrior Chickenz, not only for reviewing but making me smile by exclaiming "FIRETRUCK YESH!" at the beginning of the review.**

**I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story and please review, so I can improve!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was late afternoon; the sun was high in the sky and the cicadas buzzed loudly from their perches in the summer green trees. Kaoru watched the subdued activity in the courtyard from the open door. He heaved a sigh, something he seemed to be doing an awful lot lately and turned back to the steaming tea in his hand. Taking a deep breath he allowed the aroma of the herbs wash over him, before sipping it lightly.

"So what brings you to my home, Kaoru?"

Placing the cup gently back on the table, he looked up to meet the stoic brown eyes of his competent, "I have a request." He admitted without hesitancy, the host raised a delicate brow, urging him to continue.

"Kiku, you used to work in the palace?"

Kiku closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, "Yes, I did work in the palace at one point."

He remembered that time well; he was an adviser to the Queen when Prince Matthew had been the newly crowned King. Once Matthew had power he began sending the once stationary navy to searching the sea's for any trace of his brother. He poured himself in book after book on magic, investing his whole being in tracking down his missing twin. However after three years of empty-handed effort, it suddenly stopped. He should know he was there.

**.+*+.**

_The King drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest of the throne, waiting for the navy captains to arrive. The Queen wrung her hands nervously, daring to hope that this search was fruitful. The doors flew open, "your highness!" Matthew sat up straight, his knuckles white due to the death grip he had on the throne, "what news do you have for me, Captain?" The officer stared at the ground and nervously cleared his throat, "w-we failed in finding him sire." _

_The King visibly slumped, "I see." His voice was so soft it was barley heard. _

"_I'm sorry your majesty-"_

_Matthew held up a hand to silence him, "you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sure you tried your best. Tell your men to take a rest, you're dismissed." _

_The Captain nodded and left the room, then the doors gave a click the Queen sighed and covered her face with her hands. _

"_It's fine, next time I'm sure we'll get something."_

"_Matthew, I-"_

"_I mean they don't have to bring him back the next try,"_

"_Matthew."_

"_Maybe just so-"_

"_**Matthew!**__" _

_The King stared at his mother and ceased his speech. She sighed heavily and wilted, "I want you to call off the search."_

"_B-but Mother-!"_

"_Please dear, I can't do this anymore! I can't let myself hope only to get crushed every time. I love Alfred and I miss him terribly, but I'm getting too old for this Matthew. Call off the search." Matthew was shocked at his mother's request and looked like he wanted to speak against it, but he resigned when he saw her desperate look._

"_Yes, mother." _

_Matthew waved his hand and Kiku emerged from the sidelines, "Tell the men the search is off." He gave a nod of his head and turned to go inform the royal messenger._

_**.+*+.**_

"Good, we'll need you on board."

Kiku shook his head a bit, allowing him to return to the present, "I'm sorry, what did you say Kaoru-?"

"We need you on board. Captain Kirkland has taken on the impossible mission." Kiku knew Artemis well and hearing of such news wasn't that surprising, but it couldn't be _that_ impossible mission, could it?

"Which impossible mission would that be?" Kaoru fixed his host with a serious gaze, "_the_ impossible mission, she has been hired by the King." Kiku's eyes widened, he worked in the palace too long to not know what he meant. "We want you on board for this mission Honda." He concluded his statement and Kiku began staring blankly at the table. In all his years he never even dreamed he would ever do anything more than send messages about the subject, actually going on the search was way out of the question!

Then the black haired man looked up at his confidant and gave a firm nod. "I'll go with you."

A hint of a smile pulled at Kaoru's lips, "perfect, we leave in five days. Until then," the man leaned closer from across the table, "I need your help finding a crew for this mission."

Kiku gave a subtle laugh, "do you know how hard it is to find a suicidal crew?" Humor lit dark chestnut eyes, "I had said the same thing to Artemis."

*.+*.+*+.*+.*

Powerful ocean waves crashed on the horizon before pushing themselves on the sandy shore, only to be dragged back in. The untouched ivory sand was warm and in some placed literally steaming, due to the sun that never wavered in it's duty to produce heat and light. The island was absent of all sound except for the rattling from a thick jungle, the ocean waves and the squawk of the aquatic birds that hunted on the water's surface.

But maybe you were gifted and could hear the faint tingle of bells and the fluttering of wings. Perhaps you could even see the tiny woman who hovered over the sandy shore, her delicate, glittering wings keeping her afloat as effortlessly as though the salty air were water. Maybe you would even gawk at her blond hair and fair skin, but stay hidden, wondering what she was searching the horizon so vigilantly for. Well if you did, you wouldn't have to wait too terribly long.

"See anything yet?" A bright masculine voice sounded from behind the fairy who shook her head, "nope. It looks exactly the same as it did two hours ago." She turned to face the man walking up behind her. A golden ankle length braid shifting slightly as he walked over to her, "Why are we waiting for Natalia here so early in the day? The sun hasn't even reached its peak yet."

The man pursed lips in thought, "I guess you're right, but I kind of need some new clothes," he gestured to the fairly ripped pants that hugged his muscled legs, "so I don't want to miss her."

He had grown again, so most of his clothes were much too small and with all the adventures he and Naida went on were really taking a tole on the light fabric. The water sprite gave a laugh, "Alfred, you grow much too quickly for your own good."

He ignored her as his cerulean eyes scanned the horizon. The gaze was searching for a while and then it soon became longing, "I wonder when Natalia is going to let me off this island." The fairy's deep blue eyes softened and she flew up beside his face, "Hey, cheer up Al, I'm sure she'll let you off soon, she can't keep you here forever!"

These conversations happened often, too often for either of them to be comfortable. Alfred was a free spirit and it was suffocating to him to be trapped anywhere.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he smiled hopefully, which put his friend's worries for now to rest. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a loud horn, the two quickly looked up to see a large black boat sailing towards them on the horizon.

"She's here."

Alfred took a breath before preparing to face the woman, "Hurry don't let her see you!" He shooed the sprite away with his hand. Naida decided to conceal herself away behind Alfred's hair, tucking herself at the nape of his neck. She didn't trust his so called "guardian" and it had nothing to with the fact that she practiced dark magic...okay, it was a_ huge_ part of why she didn't trust her, but that's not the point! Even Alfred wasn't too fond of Natalia, so why should she be?

It wasn't long until a rope was throne from the boat and tossed to shore, without much thought Alfred scooped up the rope and effortlessly pulled. The boat slid to the shallows smoothly; soon he dropped the rope and walked over to the bow of the ship. With a firm grip and a light push he gently lifted the entire ship with ease, until it was securely anchored on the white sand.

"Oh, Alfred!" The sprite shuddered at the singsong voice of her nemesis, but remained silent. The aforementioned woman peered over the side of the ship in order to see down below. Her long pale blond hair was picked up a bit on the ocean breeze making it dance around her face, her fair skin set off her dark blue eyes that glowed darkly with the magic she practiced.

Truly she was breath taking, but it's difficult to feel much more than slight dependency and contempt for someone who has cooped you up on a random island for twelve years. So when she flung herself into his waiting arms, he didn't think too much about it and quickly placed her on the dry sand, "well, if it's possible you seem to be getting stronger." She told him proudly, before noticing his state of dress, or lack thereof, "However you are horrifyingly under dressed." Her eyes both scrutinized and admired the broad and built chest, as well as his equally built arms arms. The boy shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it, I outgrew my clothes again." He gripped his ragged pants, "These are the only things that will fit and they're practically in shreds." Normally Alfred didn't care about what he wore, but he felt strangely naked in the enchantress' presence and wanted to cover himself up immediately.

The sooner he got new clothes the better!

Natalia looked back up to his face with an odd glint that seemed to be ever present these past few years, "I see. Check the carrier, I brought you some more clothes and other supplies." When she waved him off he didn't hesitate to leap onto the deck of the ship. Being insanely strong had its perks, like being able to jump from the shore to the boat in a single bound.

Seeing the trunk and other crates of goods he stacked them on top of one another, throwing off the ship and gathering them once again to take to his home in the middle of the island.

When all the new supplies were put in their places, Alfred immediately grabbed the first cloths his fingers touch, "Tsk, tsk, Alfred. You know you can't put on new clothes until you've bathed." Natalia appeared out of thin air when he was about to slip them on, it really creeped him out when she did that. He nodded stiffly and hurried off to the spring not far from his home.

*.+*.+*+.*+.*

"It doesn't matter how many times I see her, I still don't like her." Naida kicked a bit of the water in her frustration, Alfred laughed as he immersed himself in the magically heated water, compliments of a certain water sprite, "It's okay, I'm not to fond of her either." He ran his fingers along his scalp and through his now loose golden hair in an effort to cleanse it of all the dirt and grime it accumulated on his shenanigans around the island. As soon as he deemed himself clean, Alfred ringed out his hair and slipped on the new cloths, before he walked along the well-worn path to his home.

When he arrived Natalia was waiting for him like she always was. She patted the cushioned ground and he lay down on his stomach, using his arms as pillows as he felt the bristles of a brush run through the long golden stalks. Alfred stared at the far wall, allowing himself to relax under his guardian's ministrations, she sang words he couldn't understand and felt the magic run from his scalp through every strand, Natalia did this every time she visited. After she put the brush down she would run her fingers through it as she began to expertly braid it again, then she would remind him to never cut it.

You see the reason he is so strong is because he was blessed with magic, his hair is where it is kept and if it were ever cut, he would lose his strength. So every time she visited she sang a spell to make sure that it was never severed and that the magic was still present.

While she was weaving the magic locks, Alfred drifted off into sleep, Natalia looked up from her work to see the peaceful expression on his sun kissed face. He was eighteen now and more handsome words could describe. It wasn't long after the boy's fifteenth birthday that she began to notice more than just his power. She was a magic being so waiting until was of age really wasn't a huge deal to her, so that's what she did. Every time she returned she noticed more and more of the arms that held the power rather than just the power itself. I suppose the beauty she couldn't have, making attaining him all the more sweet to her, entrapping her.

Not far from the pair, Naida watched the woman's hungry gaze and shuddered. There was no way she was going to let that witch take Alfred! She would make sure of that, one day they would leave the island. One day, he would find someone to make him truly happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: 2,269 words! Reviews on my story make me happy! :D**


	5. The Path Unfolds

**Hello there! So to answer you question. No, I don't own Hetalia**

**Another thank you to Ali for yet another review! (Thank you for letting me know about the "cloths" to "clothes" thing, it slipped right past me. Super appreciated!)**

**Also thank you to Guest who also reviewed. (I know right? It's weird to me when they use the wrong slang terms, so I try to avoid it. To answer your question, yes it is okay for you to swear. I don't personally, but it's all up to you bro, Clearly the intensity of the swear if varies between the US vs. the UK like how "fuck" that will get a bit of a *le gasp* reaction in the US, but in the UK (from what I've seen) it is about the equivalent of someone saying "shit" we're so different yet so alike.)**

**Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Honda and I have found you a crew." Kaoru announced and the Captain leapt to her feat, "Brilliant! It's been a long while since I've had the pleasure of you being on my ship Kiku." Said man just bowed and smiled faintly, "excuse me for being do forward, but exactly how do you intend on accomplishing your mission?" With a wide smirk and practically glowing emeralds Artemis slung and arm over the short man's shoulders, "well, if you'll both care to walk with me, you'll find out."

**.+*+.**

After traveling through a dense swamp for over an hour, the two Asian men were becoming weary of the trek, "Artemis, do you even know where we're going?" Kiku asked, turning to look at Kaoru, who was looking around the murky scenery with unfazed boredom. "Oh ye of little faith, I know exactly where we are going."

"And where exactly is that?"

With a large smirk adorning her features, Artemis pointed ahead, "Why, right there." The two men followed her extended finger to see a shack that was built inside a tree, which was surprisingly alive despite the gaping hole in its trunk. Fireflies flew around the area, lazily flashing their green light. A small dock led up to the home, and a rickety door had warm golden light spilling out the crevices.

Confidant with Kiku and Kaoru at her side, Artemis shamelessly trespassed upon the humble abode, "Lukas!"

A man stood in the middle of the tree hut, presumably Lukas. His hair was soft gold color with a detached curl that seemed to float by his head. Looking up from a large silver bowl of some glowing liquid, he gazed upon them with bored indigo eyes.

"You're lucky I already knew you where coming Artemis, otherwise you would be in a very tight fix." The stoic yet somehow smug voice was heavily accented. Unmistakably, he was from the high north.

"Yes, but if I didn't know that you would know I'd show up, I probably wouldn't have done the same thing that I've already done, since I knew that you knew I was arriving."

The short silence was broken with the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh as Kaoru sharply smacked his face with his palm.

Lukas simply raised a brow in mild amusement, "I suppose so? So what do you want this time Kirkland?" Smirking triumphantly Artemis tossed the blue jewel at the sorcerer who caught it with grace and ease, "I'm on a quest to find the missing prince." Raising his brows Lukas replied, "you search for the thing that cannot be found, but to those who already know where it is?"

"Then you know where our little gem is hiding?"

"I do not." His reply was met with silence and Lukas walked over to one of the many shelves and began sifting through the random items strewn across its surface. Kaoru watched in confusion, "what's he doing?" A hand that belonged to Kiku slapped over his mouth preventing him from making further noise.

The Shaman turned to face his guests once again he threw something at the captain. Catching it in her hand's Artemis examined the item; Kiku and Kaoru leaned over the Pirate's shoulders in curiosity,

"A compass?" Kaoru raised a brow in confusion, how on earth was that going to help them? "Not just any compass," Kiku managed to snag the trinket for further examination, "an antique compass that apparently doesn't work." Artemis snatched the compass away from the sailor and turned back to Lukas, "is the broken compass going to help?" She asked with a skeptical voice.

Raising his dark brows Lukas asked, "have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Pondering this Artemis replied, "no, but there is a first time for everything."

Slightly annoyed Lukas held out his hand expectantly, "if you don't want it, then give it back." Looking offended the Pirate held the trinket closer, "no."

Amusement replacing the annoyance, Lukas leaned back into his desk, "then it will help. But you'll probably need this friend." Tossing the sapphire back to the Captain, he explained, "You'll need the stone to find the prince. I think you know what to do."

The two Asians blinked with puzzled expressions as Artemis made her leave gaily "Twas very vague was it not?" Kiku thought aloud, to which Kaoru nodded, "very vague indeed. Artemis do you have any idea what the sorcerer was talking about?" Tossing the compass in the air and catching it with ease, the pirate turned to her friend, "of course I do, and I've known the man for far too long to not." The red clad captain continued tossing the trinket as her counterparts waited for her to explain Lukas' riddles.

*.+*.+*+.*+.*

"This is stupid!" Alfred pouted and kicked a pebble into the riverbed from his seat on the shore. Naida giggled from her spot on the water's surface, "a lot of things are stupid Al, it's just a part of life." The boy looked away from his flying companion to stare at his carved trunk that was quickly becoming a canoe, "out of all the ways Natalia had to reject my idea, it had to be like that? I mean, really? Wouldn't a simple "no" work just as well as blowing up in my face and vanishing the the next morning?"

The water sprite laughed outright as she continued to propel herself on the water's surface, "Yeah, if Natalia weren't a crazy nut! Then sure, a simple, "no" would have totally been reasonable." Alfred heaved a sigh and leaned on his almost complete water transport, "Maybe I should just give up." A jet of water smacked the youth in the face and he sputtered in surprise, he turned to see Naida fixing him with a stern glare, "What? She keeps rejecting my offers and I can't just swim off the island!"

The fairy's glare never let up, "So you try harder and dream bigger, until she can't crush your efforts. How dare you even think about giving up? I didn't raise you to think like that!"

"Technically you didn't raise me, Natalia did." Alfred pointed out, "Lies!" The sprite cried, "I taught_ and_ nurtured you better than she ever did."

Well that was true; Naida had been with him since the beginning. While Natalia brought books and things for him to learn out of, the water sprite was the one who actually taught and coached him as a child. She gave him a love of learning; he devoured his lessons, elated to learn about the world beyond the horizon. Naida was there whenever he needed consoling, for now she may have been his only friend, but no matter what, she would always be his closest friend.

"Fine I'll give you that, but only if you promise to do the same for my kids." Naida's wings fluttered hopefully, "Meaning you're not giving up on escaping?" Alfred threw his head back and released a booming laugh, "Do you see any women around here that aren't complete nut-cases?" A bright smile lit up the fairy's face, "There's the Alfred I know and love! Now are you done yet? I want to see how well your log travels in the water."

"Hey, it's not a "log" it's a canoe." He patted the boat lovingly causing Naida to roll her eyes, "Which is carved from a log, therefore it is still a log. Now details aside, let's test it out!"

Without further adieu Alfred pushed the canoe into the water and leapt inside. With a push of his ore he began to float along with the river. He looked into the clear blue water and dipped his fingers in, allowing them to skim the surface, in a way he was like a river; He flowed through the constructed riverbed that was his life. Alfred looked to the sky in moment, just in time to see a bird fly over head, pushing the ore through the water, he pushed himself to follow the soaring creature. He traveled with it for awhile before the winged animal went beyond the waters limits. "I don't want to be the river though. I'd rather be the sky, then I could never be contained." Alfred thought aloud while he stared longingly as it disappeared into the distance.

"Alfred, what on Avalon is contained about a river?" She dipped to the waters surface, skimming it with ease like a Dragonfly, "It's always pushing past it boarders, carving a new way for itself, over hills and through obstacles." Alfred laughed as he watched her play with her element, "Yeah, but a river can be stopped, you haven't forgotten about dams and shores have you?"

"The river is never stopped, it'll just go a different way." Naida zoomed past Alfred, who thought about her comment for a moment before paddling to catch up with her.

The duo raced down the river, through rapids and even some minor waterfalls. Laughing merrily the entire time if you can believe it.

Eventually they came to a stop when they reached a fork in the river. One was smooth and steady, leading to the pond where Alfred could park his canoe and head back home. The second was of courser waters, it turned and swerved in a waving motion. Where it lead, they didn't know.

"Hey Naida, what do you think? Should we go home now?" Alfred turned to his companion, who suddenly wasn't there, "Naida?" he called, looking around. Then he spotted the fairy already heading towards the second river, flying at a strange pace that was somewhere between rushed and entranced. "Naida, wait up!" He gave a powerful push with his ore until he was next to the sprite,

"Where are you going?" He asked and she answered without looking at him, "Don't you hear that?" Alfred strained his ears, but heard nothing, nothing but the rush of the flowing water and the twittering of the small beasts and birds that hid themselves in the jungle around them.

"Hear what?" He questioned while watching and following her never ceasing progress down the river,

"A voice."

Pulling a puzzled face, Alfred watched the fairy flutter ahead. There were merfolk in the surrounding waters; maybe one of the sirens was out singing? No, he would have heard _that_. Also the sirens didn't like "fishing" in this area because of the lack of merchant ships.

However he still didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, what has enticed his companion so?

He decided to follow Naida rather than pester her for more information. They sailed down the river, the water sprite taking the lead and acting a bit like a guide. It was quiet, as nothing was said between the two. Alfred was about to question the water sprite again, but it was around then that a thick violet colored mist shrouded the area.

"Crap." Alfred attempted to see through the enchanted fog to find his fairy, but nothing but the oddly glittering clouds greeted his eyes. "Naida?" He called, "Naida are you there?"

"Alfred!" His head snapped up as he saw her tiny form flying towards him, "Alfred you've got to see this!" She giggled in her bubbling excitement, "come on!"

Alfred followed the eager fairy through the mist until he had to just look up. What stood before him a rather intimidating cliff, the stone was practically black and was cut at jagged and random angles, giving a lot of good hand and toe holds. It would be fairly easy to climb, especially with the thick green vines that weaved there way up the side. The peak exceeded the thick leafy canopy, making it seemingly vanish amongst the living curtain.

"Whoa." Was the only word out of Alfred's mouth in that moment of thick silence. His adventurous mind was already planning an expedition up the cliff side, curious at what could be found at the very top.

"Yeah." Naida agreed before gasping, "Ah, Fireslugs! It's nearly sunset, we've got to get you back home before dark!" With wide eyes, Alfred hissed at the purple fog, while Naida's glowing form acted as a kind of lighthouse, navigating him out of the cove.

Once out, Alfred hurried down the river, but the fairy stayed behind just long enough to glance back at the cove. The little voice in her ears only just began to die out the farther they were from the cliff. With a fleeting glance she zoomed after Alfred, who was already more than half way home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: What is that little voice in Naida's head? *LE GASP* you'll just have to wait and see. Norway has made his appearance; I hope you enjoyed it, because I'm not sure if we'll see him again. We'll sure mention him, but that's all I have planned for now. I hope you enjoyed this update and please REVIEW!**

**Firelsugs: **A slug with bright orange and red coloring. Literally something I came up with on the spot, maybe I'll have it show up later or something.

I needed her to say something out of aggravation but neither of these characters know profanity. (Yet)


	6. Escape

**I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters. (A/N at the end)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The wood of the boat moaned and creaked as the water rocked it back and forth. Inside the boat's prison was dark due to the lack of windows and damp, apparently the boat had a tiny leak somewhere. The only light in the area was provided oil lanterns that hung on every other cell. Despite the normal warm glow they provided they somehow made the place look more frightening.

The only occupants to the brig where three men; on the left was a rugged albino, his cloths were disorderly and were made up mostly of dark navy blues and rich reds only out shined by his own blood red eyes. His snowy hair was a messy disarray of sharp spikes poking in all directions and his skin was so pale it was hard to believe he spent any time outside. The man who sat in the middle was a surprisingly well groomed blond, his hair fell in soft looking waves and sat on his shoulders, trimmed stubble lined his chin and he stared at his somehow clean nails with bored deep blue eyes, sometimes pulling a his his flashy blue coat. The third man was on the far right of his cell mates, he didn't look rough as he did disheveled, yet it seemed to fit him. His short hair was a chocolate brown and looked rather windblown. Unlike his fair skinned companions his own was of an olive tone and his jade green eyes that gazed off into space from his awkward squat on the hay covered ground, his red coat wrinkling without a care.

"How did we get in this mess?"

To the Albino's question his two companions had no answer.

Truth be told, they really didn't know how they ended up in the brig of the ship, sailing, um...well it was sailing somewhere, they just couldn't recall where.

"Um...I remember being in a bar at some point." The brunette piped up,

"_Oui_, I also remembering spreading _l'amour_." A catlike grin appeared on the blond's face at that thought, which caused the Albino to laugh heartily. "Kesesese~ _Ja_, I remember that. Oh _Göttin_, that girl's _bruder_ nearly shot you! Francis, you're face was priceless!"

Said man gave a pout, "it wasn't funny Gilbert! I was seriously concerned about the beauty that is _Moi!_"

This however only caused Gilbert to laugh harder, "Antonio, _mon ami_, make him stop laughing at _moi, s'il vous plaît?"_

Antonio stopped his incessant giggling, "_si, si, Lo siento, _although I must agree with Gilbert, your face was hilarious _mi amigo_!" Francis huffed as his two friends cracked up again.

"Hey, could you please be shutting up now?" The demand was followed by a curse in a foreign tongue.

The trio looked up to see their rather disgruntled looking Danish captain.

"_Entschuldigung_, we're going to be quiet now." Gilbert attempted to smother his next round of giggles with his arm.

"_excusez-moi capitaine_, but do you know where we are going?" The man raised a sharp brow, "we are going back east, and we're sending you back to Spain. We should be there in three weeks."

The three men paled and when the man left they all collected themselves into a circle.

"We can't go back to Spain, they'll just put _Moi_ back in prison!" Francis frantically whispered, Gilbert nodded, "_Und_ that is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"That's all fine and well _mi amigos_, but how are we going to get off the ship?"

"We'll need some time to plan." Francis rubbed his golden stubble in thought, Antonio shook his head, "No time, the closer we get to Spain the harder it will be to escape."

"Okay, how about this, when the crew goes to sleep tonight, we will sneak out of the brig, steal some supplies, and escape using one of the dingy boats on the side." Gilbert suggested and Antonio nodded with his usual smile, "Sounds good to me."

"Great! So, how do we get on deck?"

The awkward silence that followed caused Francis to smack his face in frustration. "I though you had already figured that out!"

The German and the Frenchman argued a bit more and Antonio looked up to see a yellow ball of feathers land on Gilbert's head, "Gilbert, what is that on your head?" The albino ceased arguing and lifted his hand to his head. His fingers were greeted with softness and he distinctly heard a surprisingly low-pitched peep. A wide grin broke out on his face, "Gilbird! Where have you been _Kumpel?" _The yellow ball flapped its little wings and landed on Gilbert's shoulder, "Okay so how are we going to get on deck?"

"I've got it, what if I send Gilbird to get us a crowbar or something?"

"How is he going to do that?"

"Hey, do not underestimate the awesomeness that is Gilbird!"

Francis rolled his eyes, "It's not a matter of "awesomeness", _mon ami,_ it's a matter of weight ratio! Your five ounce bird cannot carry a two pound crowbar!"

"Then could that little bird go get the keys from the guard over there?" Antonio asked pointing to the currently sleeping guard, "Psh, this awesome little guy can do it, right?" The bird gave a low cheep and fluttered through the bars.

Within two minutes Gilbird returned and dropped the key ring in front of the bars. Without hesitation Gilbert snatched the keys and quickly stuck multiple iron keys in the lock until finally he heard a click, "I told you, do not underestimate Gilbird's awesomeness."

. * + . * . + * .

The trio quietly crept through the ship, the crew seemed to be asleep, but they weren't going to risk getting caught. Slipping through the shadows they arrived on the main deck. The only person awake was a fair-haired helmsman, who watched the sea front of him intently; his back was ever so conveniently turned to the trio. When they reached the back of the ship they found the farthest dingy, "Okay, Francis go to the kitchen and take whatever food you can fit in these bags and don't forget water!" Gilbert ordered in hushed tones as he handed the Frenchman one of the two burlap bags that where again conveniently stored in the tiny boat. "Antonio go to the storage room and get other supplies we night need." The Spaniard nodded and took the bag, "The awesome me will stay here and prepare the boat. Why are you still standing here? _Sich beeilen!"_

The two hurried off in their designated directions and Gilbert turned to the yellow puff perched on his shoulder, "You too, go keep watch." The bird chirped and flew off to observe the area.

A few minutes later Francis returned with the full bag of food and water canteens, filled with water as he assured Gilbert. Antonio returned with multiple sheets he found in the area, along with some medical supplies and other useful looking items. True to his word, Gilbert had the dingy ready for them to take off at a seconds notice. With Gilbird perched on the albino's head they loaded up the rowboat and climbed inside, as silently as they could muster they lowered themselves into the moderately calm waters below. As soon as the boat was disconnected from the barge and the water rocked the small boat, they took the ores and paddled as quickly and quietly as possible.

"_Vakandi! Vakandi! _The prisoners have escaped!"

A loud bell suddenly went off on the deck and the trio froze, "What are we waiting for, paddle harder!" Gilbert commanded as he thrust his own ore into the water with a determination, the other two, followed suit.

The captain burst from his quarters, his already spiked hair even wilder with bed head and his blue eyes puffy from interrupted sleep.

"Captain Køhler!"

A small man with a doll like face and a large gun scurried over to him, "The prisoners have escaped and we've lost sight of them!"

"_Fandens!_ Lukas is going to kill me." He groaned and the little man patted his back, "It's okay, the worst that can possibly happen is that he won't let you do anything to him." The Danish captain moaned sadly, "Tino that didn't help at all." He sagged his shoulders before he gloomily moved back to his bed.

"I think we lost them." Francis announced as the trio attempted to catch their breath, smiling widely and giving each other pats on the back. After the brief celebration Antonio sighed, "now what?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**French:  
**

**Oui: **(oo-we) "Yes"**  
**

**l'amour: **(La-more) "the love"

**mon ami: **(mon-a-me) "my friend"

**s'il vous plaît: **(see-voo-play) "Please"

**excusez-moi capitaine: **(ex-cu-say moo-wa cap-e-ton) "excuse me Captain"

**German:  
**

**Ja: **(yee-ah) "Yes"

**Göttin**: (Got-on) "Goddess"

**bruder:** (brew-der) "brother"

**Es tut mir leid: **(es-toot-meer-lied) "I'm sorry"

**Und: **(oo-nd) "and"

**Kumpel:** (koom-pel) "Buddy"

**Sich beeilen: **(Seek-be-i-lin) "hurry up" or "go"

**Spanish: **

**Si: **(see) "Yes"**  
**

**Lo siento:** (low-see-en-toe) "I'm sorry"**  
**

**mi amigo:** (me a-me-go) "My friend"

**Other Languages:**

**Vakandi: **(va-can-de) "alert" in Icelandic.

**Fandens: **(Fendz) "Dammit" in Danish.

**So...many...languages! So yeah, still introducing characters and we're not done doing that just yet either. Oh it is so much fun writing the Bad Touch Trio dialogue! **

**Thank you my dearest readers; please review and thank you to those of you who already have!**

**Starhoshi:**** Shhh! Don't give it away! Although I must commend you on figuring that stuff out and yes, I'm mixing several different elements from others stories, so if you want to point them out you can, but expect to see them. Thank you so much for your complement and I'm having way too much fun writing this story to not update! XD**

**Ali:**** I know, it was so much fun writing that conversation between them, Fun fact, when I wrote first that England was a guy at the time, but obviously I edited it so it fit for Artemis. Yes the compass was a little something I threw in there, but it works and looks a little different than the Pirates of the Caribbean compass. I'll explain later. Thanks for reviewing again; I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Guest:**** Yes well I'm incredibly American. XD **

**Actually they pretty much nailed Americans in Hetalia. (The English dubbed of course) I didn't even realize how much I said, "dude" until then! Granted I'm a very smart and literate American who is also a bit of a grammar Nazi, but I tend to butcher the English language, eat a burger, and be rather loud and blunt like Alfred from time to time just for the heck of it! Awesome, you have Scottish blood too? Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah actually I'd like to do a lot more for this story, I'm actually starting a tumblr for it. I'll post things like pictures (possibly comics) and actual videos for the story. I'd really like to animate this if I get the chance, but I'd have to get a lot of equipment before that can happen though :( **

**No Worries about the rattling, it just means you're enjoying my hard work. :D**


	7. Let Us Set Sail!

_A special thank you to:_

_Guest_

_Ali_

_Peter Kirkland_

_Who reviewed on the last chapter. _

_Thanks for the feedback!_

**I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters. (A/N at the end)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright everyone line up!"

The line of new recruits did as told and lined up in a straight line against the ships rail. Artemis began walking down the line, examining each crew member with a scrutinizing eye.

"So, you all think that you are worthy to be my crew?" She continued to walk down the line, "Are you prepared to battle with any enemy we happen to come across, whether it be man or beast?"

"Aye!"

"Are you prepared to slave away at my here ship like she was your own child?"

"Aye!"

"Are you prepared to go against nature itself to fulfill my every command?"

"Aye!"

Emerald eyes scanned the line again, "Are you prepared to receive all the candies and sweets that this quest will award you?"

The crew spared confused glances at one another, but said nothing. Yet a single rather high voice sounded, "Aye!"

Artemis clicked her tongue before she made her way down the line to the shortest member of the crew and removed his rather large hat. "Peter, what did I tell you about sneaking on my ship? Go home." Thick blond brows settled over large blue eyes as the boy's face changed into a defiant pout, "You're a big dream killing, liar, face-hole!" Artemis dead panned and grabbed the young boy's ear and began tugging him across the deck, "Honestly lad, I'm saving your mother the heartache and me the headache." Through a chorus of yelps the boy managed out, "You jerk-face!"

"Yes, yes, now run along and go play. Preferably _away_ from the docks and _especially_ my ship." The captain watched with her hands firmly planted on her waist as the boy stuck his tongue out stubbornly before scurrying off.

"You're always letting him off, why is that Captain?" Artemis turned to Kaoru, "Well, he may be complete brat," She heaved a sigh, "but he's young He doesn't need to tie himself down to a ship so young."

"Like you did?" She turned away to make her way back to the crew, "Like I did."

. * + . * . + * .

Later Artemis discovered, to her utter horror, that almost her entire family was now manning her ship. Which luckily was only four people and there were plenty of others that weren't related to her at all, which spared Kaoru and Kiku a sound thrashing. One of them was another woman named, Elizabeta Héderváry, she claimed to be a naval officer with orders to join the crew to keep tabs on the mission. The captain had a hunch she was lying though, after all this "officer" was a woman. Now granted so was Artemis, but Pirates just get away with more stuff than the navy, it's practically in the job description! However the girl seemed to have a knack at the helm, so that's where Artemis put her. Thus the new woman on deck was hence dubbed the helmsman.

With the boat now leaving the dock and entering the open water Kiku looked around to see that the Captain was missing. He looked around the boat for the woman but couldn't seem to find head or tale of the pirate. Finally he made his way to the Captain's door, he stealthily cracked the door open to reveal Artemis examining the broken compass, eyeing it curiously before her hand dove into her pocket and fished out the cerulean sapphire and examine it as well.

"You know, one shouldn't linger in doorways, it's rude."

Kiku straightened and entered the quarters, "My apologize Artemis, I just didn't want to disturb you." The pirate turned and smiled, "No matter, come here Kiku, I want to show you something."

Kiku made his way over to the captain and she held out the compass from Lukas, "You said this thing was broken, aye?" To this Kiku gave a nod of his head, still confused as to why he was being asked such a ridiculous question. Of course it was broken, it didn't point north, it just lazily pointed in no particular direction. A sudden gleam appeared in the bright emeralds of the pirate as she held up the gem from earlier, "Do you by any chance recognize this?" The sailor looked up at the gem and examined it through narrowed brown eyes only for them to widen comically, "i-is that...is that the gem from the Alfred's crown?" To his question Artemis nodded, "That is correct old chap." She then held the compass in front of her; there seemed to be a hole that Kiku didn't notice before and gasped silently as the captain placed the gem into the center of the needle and it locked in place with a slight click. There was a sudden sound that was not unlike a single heavy beat of a large drum, a creak as something under the water shuddered and rippled. Then the needle suddenly spun around the face until it pointed west with vigor.

"Tell Elizabeta we've got a course."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay that line "Are you prepared to receive all the candies and sweets that this quest will award you?" Yes that is _supposed _to throw you for a loop. It's a line that is used as a special Peter Tracking Device. So none of the crew answered because they weren't sure how to and some thought it was a trick question, which in a way it was.  
**

**I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter, but I need to move the story along. ALRIGHT! So aboard the S.S. Kirkland-no that's not the real name of the ship-We've got:**

**Alastair Kirkland (Scotland)**

**Dylan Kirkland (Wales)**

**Liam Kirkland (North Ireland)**

**Conor Kirkland (Republic of Ireland)**

**Jack Kirkland (Australia)**

**Guest: Half Scottish, very nice! I'm...European. By that I mean I have some Danish blood, English blood, Welsh blood, and Scottish blood. Man, I feel like some incest creation and Denmark just randomly showed up! Have I been to Scotland? No, unfortunately the closest I've ever been to leaving the states is Canada, but what can you do? LOL whatever gets the voice going for you! My British accent isn't the best, actually my best accent is Russian, weird da? I can also do a bit of Polish (but I can only say one of Poland's lines), my German needs some work still and my French accent is getting better. As for the BTT crossing paths with our main characters...MAYBE *epic face***

**Ali: Ah~ Denmark, yes I love him too. Thank you, I really did try to keep the BTT by the book. :')**

**Peter Kirkland: I know I already responded to your comment, but as promised, you show up! XD While it was rather short lived, I'll be sure to throw you in there again ;D**


	8. Clashing of Magic

**I don't Hetalia or its characters.**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bog was cool in the early morning, the new rays just beginning to peak through the tree canopies. The silver wisps of the morning fog twirled in an ancient dance that only the fea know, as Mathis hesitantly approached the door of the sorcerer of whom he knows almost too well. Lifting his arm slowly, buying any time he had before he to face the wrath of his lover. However his fist inevitably reached the driftwood door, giving three solid knocks. Almost immediately the sorcerer opened the door,

"Well?"

Mathis chuckled nervously and wrung his hand, "Ah, yeah about that…"

"You lost them didn't you." It wasn't a question; it was a very blatant statement.

"Um…" The Captain was cut off by a swift smack upside his head before he was grabbed and pulled into the tree hut. Once inside Lukas released his arm and made his way over to a large silver bowl, he gracefully slid his index figure around the edge, mumbling in a foreign tongue before the liquid inside glowed brightly, and the sorcerer's eyes never leaving the surface. The captain fidgeted, "So um, can I be going now?"

"Mathis, come here."

Grumbling the man did just that and stood awkwardly next to the small northerner,

"Look,"

And so he did, as he gazed at the enchanted water he his three prisoners sitting in a long boat, supplies in hand, wander aimlessly around the ocean. "Ah, I can explain-"

"No need, it's all going according to the Goddess' will." Lukas replied nonchalantly, and Mathis blinked blankly, "Wait a second, then why did you hit me?" He squawked while his lover simply shrugged, "Because you lost a trio of idiots."

**. * + . * . + * .**

A couple months out at sea and Artemis was ready to strangle someone and _no_ it didn't have _something_ to do with her idiotic brothers. It had _everything_ to do with idiotic brothers! Honestly the pirate wasn't sure who she wanted to kill more, her family that was currently driving her up the wall, or her so called friends that had _brought the psychopaths along!_ It was a rather difficult decision, so many to kill, so little time to make it satisfying.

"This cannot get any worse." Artemis sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned against the mast.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Artie."

Two arms encased her shoulders from different directions, Oh great the terrible twins, she turned to the redhead on her left, "Oh, belt up Liam!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken sis, for I'm Conor." He stated all too smugly for the blonds' taste. "He's right though," The voice on the right chimed in, "it can always get worse." Artemis' eye gave a twitch, "Sod off Conor!"

"Wrong again, I'm Liam, _he's_ Conor." He said, pointing the identical redhead on the right side of the captain. "Honestly, we're not that alike." Liam stated, or was it Conor?

Artemis groaned loudly, "What part of "identical" do you gits _not_ understand?" The two looked at each other before facing their sister once again, "All of it." They said in unison.

Oh how the need to kill something festered in the captain's soul. "Bloody hell, can you two just not exist for five bleeding seconds? It would do my head wonders." The twins gasped in unison, faying utter heartbreak, "Artie that hurts us so!"

"What did I say about that name?"

"Oi! Ye six need to calm the fuck down!"

The _three_ siblings looked over to see their currently hammered elder brother. The twins giggled in "manly" mirth at the sight of the stumbling Scotsman, while the Captain resigned herself to sliding both hands helplessly down her face, "Oh my Goddess, Alistair you're drunk, go to bed!"

"An' what are you, Me mum? I go to bed when I damn well please."

"No I'm not mum, but I am your captain, so if you three aren't off the deck in five seconds, I'm going to do the world a favor and personally neuter all of you!"

Needless to say the deck was rather lonely two of those five seconds. Artemis let out a weary sigh and leaned against the rail, admiring the clear night and dazzling stars. The Captain ripped her eyes away from the glittering display above her and turned to the trinket fastened securely around her neck. The sapphire weighed down on the compass needle, keeping it rather still compared to the way it aimlessly traveled around when the compass first came into Artemis' possession. The gem glowed faintly, a surprisingly golden aura enveloping the needle, something you could only see when the moon was high.

As always the compass pointed forward, the magic continually pulling it to its desired destination. Yet the unfruitful months at sea had left the crew with doubt seeded in their minds, they hadn't seen so much as a speck on the horizon and what little faith they had in that magic was dwindling at an alarming rate.

A sudden breeze swept over the sea, briefly caresses the captain, the current feeling chilled and strangely electric. Then the needle drifted slightly, puzzled Artemis adjusted the compass, yet the needle only moved away. Artemis continued to move around until she had turned in a complete circle, "What's going on…?"

"Captain? Is something wrong?"

Said pirate looked up from the trinket to meet Elizabeta's confused and mildly concerned gaze, "I…" She cleared her throat, "I'm fine Elizabeta, Just a slight headache." The helmswoman chuckled warmly, "Yeah, men will do that to you." Artemis nodded, her own laughter sounding awkward. She then turned away, her eyes wide and unseeing, but she refused to give in to doubt! Lukas had never led her astray before, why would he start now? Was something disrupting the connection? If so, what could possibly block a navigation spell?

**. * + . * . + * .**

"That's strange…" Naida muttered to herself, "What's strange?" The sprite looked up to see Alfred carrying a long trunk with an insanely large girth easily over one shoulder, "The island, it feels…funny." The boy looked slightly puzzled, "What do you mean by 'funny'?" Naida shrugged, "I guess it's the air, it feels more…electric than it usually does." Alfred blinked blankly for a few seconds before it clicked, "You think that there are some enchantments at work?"

"It seems quite likely, though I can't pinpoint its exact purpose. It almost seems like there are two forces trying to cancel out each other." Alfred hummed thoughtfully, "Is there any particular direction it's coming from?" The fairy closed her eyes and began to drift to the left, passing Alfred slowly, "This way." The boy dropped the trunk and followed his companion through the forest.

**. * + . * . + * .**

"What do you mean the magic has stopped working?" Kiku's normally stoic expression could defiantly be described as on-the-edge-of-panic. The captain shrugged her shoulders, attempting to make her appear nonchalant, "It's not something to get overworked about, I'm sure that of we keep going straight everything will be fine."Artemis waved the man off as she slipped into the high-back chair in her quarters. Kiku wasn't normally one to press the situation, but this was a far too serious matter to be left alone, "Artemis, perhaps we should call off the-"

The captain slammed her fist on the desk, "No. We are _not_ going to give up on this search. We've put too much into this to simply turn tail and go home! Unless, of course, you fancy hanging by a rope 'round your neck, that's nasty way to die if you ask me." Kiku gave a subconscious flinch, he had forgotten their necks were at stake were they to return empty handed.

"Fine. But if the search remains as fruitless as it has, there's going to be trouble." As Kiku made his way to the door, the boat gave a sudden jolt, throwing the entire crew to the floor, almost like the ship had a collision with a giant wave, but as soon as it happened it ceased, leaving the ship's occupants to mutter and curse to themselves as they went about their business.

Kiku began pulling himself off the floor when a loud cry erupted from his captain, when he turned he saw her proudly smirking at the broken trinket, "See? I told you everything would be fine, the compass is working again, Oh ye of little faith."

**. * + . * . + * .**

"It's gone."

Alfred pushed a large leaf away from him, "Gone?" Naida opened her stormy eyes and nodded, "Yes, it just...vanished."

"The signal?" The sprite shook her head, "Then what's gone? What vanished Naida?" The fairy turned to face him, the sky crashing with the deep ocean.

"The barrier."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! Hey guys, guess who's not dead? It's-a me! Thanks for holding out guys, I couldn't quite get passed this bit of writers block, but I'm fine now. Alright did everyone enjoy that bit of Kirkland bonding time? I know I did, so much fun to write these guys, I'll make sure to bring them back later. I know that no one likes cliffhangers, but dude, it's just too perfect. Also I didn't forget about the BTT, I'll do a re-cap on them in the next chapter.**

**As always, I love you guys and I love it when you give me reviews! CX**

**(ANSWERS)**

**Peter Kirkland: Don't worry Peter I'll be sure to bring you back in later. ;) ((Thank you love!))**

**Ali: I'm back! (Don't worry the "dude" was totally appropriate ;P) I'm so happy you liked that chapter and yes the "candies and sweets" thing was supposed to throw you off as it did the entire crew, it was used to determine if Peter was on board (as we all know he indeed was) so yes, the occupants of the ship (and inevitably the readers CX) thought she may have had a few screws loose until they saw Peter getting dragged off the ship. Yes me and my angst, I'm starting to worry that I'm secretly an angry person, D: and it all connects, as I wrote it to do. Thanks for reviewing; I really love to read them. :D**


	9. Storm on the Horizon

_A special thank you to:_

_Guest_

_Alice_

_Starhoshi_

_Carlose de Citron_

_Who have reviewed on the last chapter. _

_Thanks you so much!_

**I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters. (A/N at the end)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was high and shone brightly on Small Island in the middle of the sea. At first glance anyone was have assumed the jungle abode, was barren of human life. However you and I both know that simply isn't true.

The calm silence was disturbed as the leaves in the thick forest rattled and shook as Alfred bounded out of the foliage with his long braid trailing behind him. A victorious laugh left his lungs in a booming "Ha-ha-ha!, I won!"

"No fair Alfred, you're so much bigger than me!" Cried the tiny fairy that fluttered out of the leaves to hover beside the boy. Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you have wings and magic." It was the Nadia's turn to roll her own eyes at his comment, "whatever, just get the fish." He smiled brightly and laughed again at his winged companion, while he made his way to the ocean to hunt.

******.+*+.**  


Throwing a few large fish over his back Alfred spared another look at the horizon. "Hey Naida, do you ever wonder what's out there?" The water sprite caught sight of his longing look and sighed, she knew how badly he wanted be off this island and she couldn't blame him, but if he tried to leave without any assistance he would die.

The only person who even passed by was his guardian, but there was no _way_ she was going to let Alfred free, no matter how much he hinted, asked, or even begged. They should know seeing as Alfred had already tried.

Putting on a smile she perched on his shoulder, "No, I haven't. But, I _have_ been wondering what was at the top of that mountain in skull canon." To the fairy's pleasure an adventurous grin appeared on the boy's face, "You mean that one by the edge of the lake?" To his question she nodded eagerly, "Alright! We'll check it out as soon as I finish storing the fish and you _have_ to help me this time, no excuses!" Naida simply laughed and watched as Alfred ran ahead with a beaming smile that always graced his handsome features when the prospect of adventure and a sense of freedom were within his grasp.

Glancing back, Nadia looked up at the horizon, "something is coming Alfred and soon you'll be free." Once the words left her lips she zipped off into the thick foliage to follow after Alfred.

. * + . * . + * . +

"And that was the last of the food."

Gilbert growled and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "What about the water?" Antonio piped up hopefully, but Gilbert only shook his head glumly. With a sigh the brunette leaned up against the side of the boat staring up at the impossibly blue sky. The air was hot and stagnant, the ocean almost impossibly calm due to the lack of wind and without sails to catch even just a breeze, the trio was looking death at sea right in the face.

Francis had figured that sleeping was the best way to handle the lack of food and water and thus was soundly sleeping in the bottom of the dingy, leaving only the Gilbert and Antonio to worry about survival, "Hey Gil, did you ever think it would end like this?" The albino chuckled lowly, "The lack of women and alcohol is surprising, but they say life never goes as planned."

At that moment Francis woke from his nap and sat up, causing Gilbert to erupt in laughter, "Figures, Franny _would_ wake up at the mention of women!" Francis pouted, "You wound me my friend, you and I both know that I'm not terribly picky when it comes to _partners_." The cat-like grin that spread across the blonde's face quickly shut up Gilbert while Antonio chuckled nervously, "Well at least we're all together for our final moments."

The silence that fell over the tiny boat was a humble pondering silence, Antonio smiled somewhat sadly at his friends, "Well friends, it's been a lot of fun hasn't it?" Francis and Gilbert laughed in nostalgia, "Yes, we've had a good run." Francis smiled at the memories, Gilbert chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, and just so you both know, it's been an honor being your friend_."_

Before any more words and pleasantries could be exchanged the passengers suddenly found themselves on the wooden floor of their dingy, "What the Hell was that?" Gilbert blurted and scrambled to the edge of the life boat, looking into the clear water was nothing but his own reflection, but surly that couldn't have been his imagination.

Right?

Wait, where had this wind come from?

"_Oh my Goddess, _is that what I think it is?"

The three men looked up to the horizon and to their utter horror black clouds were coming their way and the water rocked the tiny boat with the oncoming storm, "Well at least we're not going to die from heat stroke right?"

"Antonio now is not the time!"

. * + . * . + * . +

"Captain are you sure you're not simply lost?" Kaoru asked while looking over the shoulder of the blonde who kept looking at a map and the broken compass, "we can't be just "lost", I'm telling you magic is at work here." She spoke more to herself than her companion.

Dylan, who happened to be listening not to far away, was used to the pirate's stubbornness rolled his eyes slightly, but was still kind in his words, "Come on Artemis, we've been on this quest for over a year now, the crew is very weary and want to go home already. So as usual, I think you just don't want to face defeat." The pirate fixed a fiery glare at her brother, but gave a sigh, "you're right, I guess I've done all I bloody can. Stop at the next port, we'll get supplies before we head back north." Surprised at her sudden admittance to defeat Dylan simply stared at his sister, while Kaoru just nodded and began shouting orders at the crew.

Artemis turned and looked out to the horizon, they were so close, yet so much further, "I guess it really was an impossible mission." Taking hold of the ancient compass around her neck she gazed at the intricate designs and symbols that decorated the surface, she let her finger graze the surface of the sapphire that sat perfectly in the middle of the needle that still pointed steadily forward.

The once stagnant air suddenly picked up and tossed the captain's messy ponytail causing her to look up in mild concern, until she was knocked off her feet by...something, quickly she lept to her feet to peer into the water.

Nothing.

The wind still played with Artemis' hair and coat as it beat against the sails. Unsettled by the sudden turn in the weather, she walked over to the relinquished compass, only to gawk openly at the thing.

The once still hands now spun around the face wildly, never stopping on any of the ornate letters or symbols.

"Cap'n! thar's a harsh wind blowin'!" The captain was beyond bothered by this point and was growing ever closer to panic, looking up from the chaotic hands to the sea, her eyes widened at the clouds that were suddenly heading their way and a bit to quickly for comfort.

"Storms comin' prepare the main deck! Quickly!" Hearing the unnerved cry of their captain the men scurried around the boat to follow her orders.

The boat rocked unsteadily as powerful waves began to ricochet off the heavy wooden surface, "Artemis, what is going on?" Kaoru half yelled over the now roaring wind, "I have no bleeding idea, but the damn compass is going bloody mad!" The two watched as the golden hands still spun around the face, "What the hell is going on?" He muttered. The captain's hand flew to her face, trying in vain to move her unruly bangs out of her eyes, "something's not right about that storm either. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it." She clicked the trinket closed, "tell the men to secure the main sails and to be ready for anything." With that the Asian nodded and ran off to follow orders, while the pirate stared nervously at the hungry clouds in the distance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Storms a' brewin' and it would appear that our characters are caught right in the middle of it, oopsie daisy! The next couple of chapters will be upload rather quickly since I had written them almost as soon as I wrote the first chapter, therefore are almost done if not complete already. **

**On another note, ****you guys will**_** never **_**guess what happened.**

**So I was taking a multimedia class in school (it's required & I'm a boss at it ;D) And I was going through some of the sections and it talked about ! Not only that but it was suggesting that I write something for it and I was like, "Dude, I am so like ten **_**million**_** steps ahead of you." OH MAW GAWSH! (My inner grammar nazi is making me run ten million laps now... T3T)**

**And on a **_**completely**_** unrelated note, never EVER work out to the point where your legs are jello, you will hate life for the next two and a half days, take it from me.**

**_REVIEWS ARE THE GREATEST THING EVER!_**

* * *

**Carlos de Citron:****Thank you so much for your review!**

**Starhoshi:****Close, I was actually just going for any set of twins written, ever. But now that you bring that up, I may have to slip some Harry Potter references in here. X3 And yes writters block is such a nasty thing, it's actually already been the death of one of my fics and had has put another on hold, stupid thing.**

**Alice:****Your name is longer now? X3 Thank you so much for your love, and as for the Goddess, I'm debating on whether or not I'll actually reveal her, but it's more like how we worship a God, they worship a Goddess, so she's like the driving force in their lives an whatnot.**

**Guest:****You're back! And they are all going to meet up very, **_**very **_**soon, I'm excited too! Oh yeah I've got a LOT of bloodlines, but more English blood than anything, I've got English, Welsh, and Danish from my mom and English and Scottish from my dad, I'm about as pure bred white as an American gets. XD Oh that sucks, I don't mind noise too much, but there's a time and a place. Which i find very ironic since I'm often told that I'm loud, by my family really and they always say don't shout, but I'm not shouting! My voice is a very clear sound and it carries really well (Performer!) so sometimes it sounds like I'm being really loud and it's just the fact that you can pick up my voice easily. And talking loudly in french, it's always irritating to me when people talk in another language so close to me, although for me it's mostly Spanish (I live on the west coast) though sometimes it's Mandarin or Cantonese (I can't tell the difference, but it's from Asia somewhere.) And thank you so much for giving this story so much love! Also I've invested **_**way **_**too much in this story to give up on it now. Cheers!**


	10. Island in the Eye

**I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters. (A/N at the end)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The last knot on the sails was pulled when great waves began to rock and toss around the Britannia harshly. The crew members struggled to stay upright in all the commotion, grabbing onto anything that would hold them as water threw the ship back and forth. The sky was eerily dark and the rain fell in sheets, "Captain! What do we do?" Artemis let go of the rail and dove for the wheel, pulling it with all her might as it fought back with a will of it's own, "We have to get to the eye of the storm or we're all getting a one way ticket to Davy Jones' locker!" She bellowed over the rain and waves. that a wave somewhere over eighty feet in height rose high above the ship, "Hold on boys and whatever you do, don't let go!" Everyone braced for impact, which never came, when the crew dared to open their eyes, the wave towered above them. It was moving yet it never came any closer to swallowing the Britannia, almost like it was pushing them. It kept it's pace until it finally crashed next to the boat, sending it flying over the choppy waters, the crew hung tightly to anything as literally everything flew out of control.

_Come on now, the eye can't be far! Just stay above the water!_

The Captain's death grip on the wooden wheel somehow managed to get tighter, clenching her bared teeth with the effort to keep the Britannia afloat.

"Cap'n!" Jack, called to the woman,"The eye's just up ahead, there seems to be land there!" How her cousin managed to see through _that_ barrage of rain, she'd never know, but it was the reason she had appointed him to the crow's nest.

. * + . * . + * . +

It was warm.

It was _really_ warm.

Oh shit, was he burning?

Gilbert lurched forward at this thought, or tried to, but he was weighed down by sand.

Wait.

Sand?

Weren't they in the middle of a huge storm? Gilbert dug his fingers further into their encasement. Yes, that was defiantly sand. The Easterner cracked open an eye, only to be blinded once again, that was most certainly the sun he decided.

"Good morning sunshine!"_  
_

Gilbert squinted up at his flamboyant Spaniard, "Antonio?" He asked, said man smiled and nodded happily, "Yep! And you are just in time to see Francis complete his creation!" That creation happened to be the sand sculpture that encased the Albino, giving him a fish tail and to top it all off a woman's torso.

"There, he is complete!" The blonde announced blowing a kiss to no one in particular, Antonio admired his friends, scarily accurate sculpture. "I think you should have made his boobs bigger."

Francis pursed his lips in contemplation and Gilbert began swear while trying to squirm his way out of his sand prison.

"Damn, shit, fu-_Wait!_ What about the storm?"

From what he could recall, they had clung to their dinghy as the tiny boat was thrashed around. Curses had colored the air around them as the water picked them up, then the boat began surfing a huge wave just long enough for them to wonder what was happening before it had sunk without warning. There was a loud crack, the sound of wood shattered against something just before sending them into the hungry waters without a moments hesitation.

Francis had halted his work and all of them looked to the horizon, where the storm continued raging, but their island remained untouched. "Our boat crashed and we washed up." Antonio briefly explained picking up a splintered plank and waving it at Gilbert, "I was the first one to come to, then Francis, we were waiting for you to wake up, but you were taking too long so Francis gave you a new body!" The albino felt his right eye twitch.

Sometimes it was a wonder these three even hung around each other.

. * + . * . + * . +

"Perfect! Over there lads, there's got to be something we use on that land!" Artemis held fast to the wheel as they neared the eye, the waters getting more aggressive and the old boat more stubborn. _An island out in the middle of nowhere, even more so then Dorado bay. No doubt it's uninhabited._

"Kiku, you've been stuck on a deserted island before, yeah? Take some men and scourge that there island and tell us if there's any food."

Kiku who had always been blessed with an ability to stay calm when needed, stood next to the on edge captain, composed as though the past hour never happened.

"I don't think this is over."

The Captain turned to him and raised a thick brow, "what do you mean?" He looked at her, his brown eyes expressionless as always, but had an extra air of mystery, "Exactly as I said. This isn't over." Before she could respond he spoke again, "I will go onto the island and report back. If there's something we can use, I'll send out the men." With that he walked off to assist the rest of the crew on deck, leaving Artemis to wonder if there was something she didn't know.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to Alfred's Island! Yeah it doesn't have a name, but whatever. So it's just Artie's crew and the BTT in this chapter then, but there will be a **_**lot **_**of Alfred in the next chapter so, do not fret. Just so you know there will be many more BTT scenes like that, man I love those three! XD Well this was supposed to be a Christmas present but, uh…well…happy January? I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter I am currently under the weather and being ill makes my brain all...wonky and stuff...**

_**Flying Mint Bunny: Reviews are the greatest thing ever!**_

**Thanks Minty, I'm going to go get some more tea...**

**Wait.**

_**REPLY CORNER!**_

**Ali: ****Oopse! XP Yep, a whole friggin' year, they're really scraping the bottom of the barrel as far as time and patience go. However gracious as I am, they are now a hop, skip, and a jump away from Alfie! They don't even know it yet. :D**

**Starhoshi: ****I edited chapter 8 (9?) Hopefully I fixed the problem. That's a good idea for the Goddess, but I think she'll just be the unseen force in their lives. Yay filler chapters! At least now we're moving forward. :) **

**Guest: ****I really wouldn't know I'm not a big tea drinker, granted I don't drink coffee either; my sweet tooth just won't take the bitter stuff! Grab a map of the US, I live in Nevada, more specifically South Nevada, so Mexico is right there and the west coast (since it's the closest to Asia) is an Asian magnet! **


	11. Finding the Gem

**I don't own Hetalia or it's Characters. (A/N at the end)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naida!" Alfred called up to the glowing being far above his head, "Wait up, will you?" He gave a huff when she didn't respond. What was with her? They were just on their way to skull canon, then she got all...weird.

_Really_ weird, like unresponsive and seemed to be following some invisible trail. One that apparently went up the side of the mount and for him that meant climbing up it. Sure it wasn't too difficult of a task for Alfred, but with all those awkward angles, it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

Stupid fairy trail!

He heaved himself up to a ledge when Naida deiced to acknowledge him again, "Alfred! Come on, you've got to see this, hurry!" She exclaimed, pulling with all her might on his long golden hair, attempting to make him go faster. He stared blankly at her actions, "What is it?" The fairy only tugged harder, "I can't explain, you have to come see!"

Alfred quickly pulled himself up to the peak, pushing heavyset leaves out of the way; he looked out to the horizon to see large white sails, "Naida why didn't you tell me Natalia was here? Now I have to go meet her!"

The sprite shook her head furiously, "No Alfred look again!" She pushed his face back out to face the boat, "Natalia's boat doesn't look like _that!_ It's a different ship!" Naida almost squealed in utter delight.

It didn't take long for the full-blown smile to work it's way onto the boy's face, "it could take me off the island!" He exclaimed and the water sprite punched the air and spun around in her excitement.

"Wait!" She stopped suddenly and turned to her charge, "How are we going to get on board?"

"I…don't know…"

That was a good question and Alfred honestly pondered their predicament for a moment. It was the sudden screeching that cut him off mid-thought. The two scanned the treetops to see birds flying off into the distance. "What do you think caused _that?"_ The sprite asked in surprise and slight awe, "'Dunno, but there's only one way to find out."

**. * + . * . + * . +**

When the Northern pirate so much as touched the sand on the beach he knew there was something different about this island. It had an untouched beauty, but something seemed to be tampering with it's atmosphere, "strange." Said he, before entering the thick jungle.

Navigating through the place wasn't hard to do, not with his loyal Katana in his hand. However he did somehow manage to lose the others. Regardless Kiku continued to search the land, which was apparently bigger than it looked.

Besides some vivid flowers here and there, green seemed to over run the place. He hadn't seen a single animal, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. As he continued scavenging the plant life until he came across a variety of fruit. Most of it was brightly colored, yet the particular species that caught his eye was quite plain and dark colored. With a trained eye, Kiku observed the plant where the dark fruit hung. Knowing full well that anything with three leaves was to be avoided, but to his surprise, this particular plant had seven leaves.

How incredibly odd.

Using keen marksmanship Kiku cut the dark purple fruit that was the nearest to him and cautiously he picked the fallen half, lifted it slowly to his face, and took a curious whiff. The man resisted the urge to sneeze as the almost sugar like powder invaded his nasal passage and tickled the inside of his skull. Hesitently Kiku took a tiny bite, prepared to spit it out at a moments notice, but instead his eyes widened and he eagerly took a large bite of the fruit. It was so unimaginably sweet. It was like he had sunk his teeth into a sweet berry pie rather than an odd island fruit. Yes he would have to take this back on the ship with him!

The plants rustled as a breeze trickled through the low hanging canopy of leaves above him, suddenly there was a flash and Kiku turned quickly with a hand on his blade, however what greeted his eyes was what appeared to be a rope. Taken aback by it's presence, Kiku slid his machete back in it's sheath amd approached the hanging item with cautious interest. He let his fingers feel the fine fibers in the golden rope, it was incredibly soft, so soft that the rope felt like it was made of silk. Taking a firm hold on it he gave it a light tug. More of the rope fell though the green canopy, curious he pulled again, it seemed to be caught on something. Without a second thought he yanked the rope down, there was a yelp and rustling of leaves, and then there was a face. Kiku blinked once and shrieked at the top of his lungs, which actually wasn't that loud, but it addressed the fact that he was startled.

The person who hung upside down flinched at the sound, but said nothing as he swung his built body around with ease until he was crouched on the living floor in front of the sailor.

The two simply stared at one another for a long while, Kiku was debating on whether this individual could even communicate with him. He seemed to be well dressed for someone who was supposedly a savage nut, but the way he was sizing up the intruder made Kiku think differently. Well he might as well try to have a conversation, if the man doesn't understand he could just leave right?

"S-Sorry, I didn't know that was your hair." The boy blinked his bright blue eyes twice before smiling brightly and standing up, he stood at least three heads taller than Kiku, but Kiku wasn't exactly tall either.

"It's alright, it was my fault for hiding so badly." He spoke very clearly and didn't seem to have any trouble with the language, but his accent was a bit strange. Well, for anyone without royal blood that is.

"Why were you hiding?" Kiku asked, his normal calm mask back in place, the youth looked slightly confused, "well, I was following you." The Northerner nodded, "I see, that would explain the presence I felt earlier. Why were you following me?"

He looked a little flustered and began looking around, "I-I um, people don't usually come to this island. So, I was surprised to see another human here."

_Usually? _

Kiku thought, then surly someone must come here. Clearing his throat the Japanese man bowed, "Sorry, I am Kiku Honda." The boy smiled again, "I'm Alfred!"

Kiku stood up straight with is eyes wide, "You're Alfred?" A loud unfamiliar screech echoed throughout the forest, "Well, that's our cue! Have you got a ship by any chance?" Kiku could only nodded; the lad smiled widely showing off impossibly white teeth, "Perfect!" Before the short man could respond the eager boy was tugging him quite harshly.

**. * + . * . + * . +**

Kiku gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the coughing blue eyed youth before him, "Well, that probably could have gone better," The youth met met his eyes before smiling widely and throwing his insanely long braid behind him, "I doubt that was it, my friend."

Kiku's eyes widened, "there's more obstacles?" He asked, the boy shrugged and leaned back against the raft with his hands cradling his head, "I don't know about you, but I don't think it could be too bad." It was then that the sailor noticed something quite unnerving and gave a startled gasp. Alfred gave a sigh, "don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Correct." Standing, the boy walked over to the sailor, "sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"More than likely."

"Bring it on."

Before the sailor could express his horror he was thrown effortlessly onto the young man's back, "W-what are you doing?" Kiku stuttered from the shock of both their impending doom and the fact that his "personal space" had been invaded without warning.

"Oh, you'll find out, hold on tight!" Nodding stiffly and clinging with all he was worth, Kiku waited for the plummet that would rip them both to shreds. However he didn't feel his stomach leap into his throat, no it seemed to drop at his feet.

Wait, drop?!

**. * + . * . + * . +**

"To where do you think Kiku disappeared?" Kaoru asked, studying the island foliage once again. The captain shrugged dully and took another swig of rum.

With the drink taken, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve before she walked over too her companion, "Don't worry mate, Kiku just went in for some fruit, he'll be fine."

A sudden tug on Arthur's neck halted any further conversation as he looked down he found the sapphire glowing brightly even in the noon day sun and tugging at it's confines like a wild horse, "Kaoru please tell me you're seeing this too." The Asian stared at the haywire gem with wide eyes until he was distracted by an...Unusual sound.

"Captain do you hear that?" When the sound finally reached the captain, it was much louder now and seemed to only continue to grow.

Following the sound the two sailors looked up just in time to see a rapidly growing speck.

Oh Dear.

A solid Thud alerted the sailors that the speck had landed, they also noticed the screeching stopped. Pushing her unruly blond bangs back, Artemis took in the crouched form. When it, or rather the _he _looked up, the Pirate was greeted with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. After letting the cerulean eyes sink in she noticed the full lips, round cheeks, and pointed brows.

He was handsome to say the least.

"Hey, we're here now, can you stand?" His voice was bright and unwavering; it was about then that Artemis allowed her attention to be drawn to the person draped across the lad's back.

"Oh there you are Kiku." said man glared at her, his face was a greener hue then she remembered...

With grace, the boy managed to gently remove the nauseous sailor from his back and carried him bridal style with ease, before carefully setting him on his feet.

"I'm fine, I just need some space." The boy nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean, that was exciting!"

Instead of answering, Kiku decided to lean against the boat's rail for a bit.

"Pardon me, but who exactly are you?" The boy looked at Artemis and blinked before smiling widely, "I'm Alfred," he said offering his hand to the captain, "Kiku said you guys were trying to find me? Well congratulations I haven't seen anyone but Natalia for years! It's about time someone found me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's alive? ****This chapter, kind of sucks and I feel like it has gaping holes, but I'm not sure I really care…MOVING ON! So if anyone was worried that I'd given up on this story, I'm here to lay your fears to rest and shove this crap in your face! Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner. Sorry about the wait, I'm now trying to balance writing, school, and now I've got an ask blog going, surprisingly time consuming. Anyways, reviews are love! **


End file.
